


Eat, and Live Forever

by thatworldinverted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has known it would be exactly this. Ripe awareness has dangled at the edge of his mind, glossy and ready to be plucked . A hissing, twining thought that slipped, oh so sweetly, into his subconscious.</p>
<p>The knowledge that one moment, one touch would be-</p>
<p>Conflagration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat, and Live Forever

When it comes, it is not a revelation.

He has known it would be exactly this. Ripe awareness has dangled at the edge of his mind, glossy and ready to be plucked . A hissing, twining thought that slipped, oh so sweetly, into his subconscious.

The knowledge that one moment, one touch would be-

Conflagration.

The inferno races down his nerves, lighting up every cell in its path; he gives himself up to it without a second thought.

It is Abaddon and Eden and things that cannot, should not, be named. The sword in the angel’s hand. It is the swiftest, surest addiction that has ever sung to him, and he will never be rid of it.

Would crawl in the gutter for more.

He hears a voice in the midst of the fire, and falls to his knees. Offers up paeans in the only way he knows, and lets lips and tongue deliver his wordless hosanna.

His prayers are heard, and answered; hands pull and tug as if to lay him out for sacrifice. Like an offering, he is prepared to burn for his god. If asked, he would ascend the altar and light the fire himself. Instead he receives blessed relief.

Opened and prepared, made ready, found worthy.

Accepted.

Entered; each stroke a benediction.

The sweetness of it wells up in him, rising from the deep to saturate his bones. This is more than manna in the desert, more than myrrh and the sweet taste of honey in his mouth. It is-

Fundamental.

He hangs, trembling, balanced between the Word and the Void. Both, and neither. Liminal.

He ducks his head and clutches at the sweat-slick precipice, suddenly afraid to discover what the end will bring. The incendiary rush of oblivion, leaving a new world in its wake. How will he make his way back?

Fingers find his, and the truth rings clear, answer and reminder and oath; he is not alone in this.

They move together, straining, and when he falls, _oh_ , when he falls-

They are transcendent.

**Author's Note:**

> My thesis adviser would be thrilled to see this use of my Religious Studies degree, I'm sure.
> 
> Title from Genesis 3:22. 
> 
> "a voice in the midst of the fire" adapted from Deuteronomy 4:33.


End file.
